Gray's past comes back to haunt him
by Delza
Summary: So basically Gray and Natsu start to fight like usual but this time it's really bad and Natsu ends up making Gray storm off. They fall in love but when their on a mission together with Happy, Erza and Lucy, Gray get's kidnapped by someone very close to him. boyxboy Don't like don't read and enjoy U


Gray walked into the guild, pissed from waking up on the wrong side of the bed, and sat down at a table not bothering to react when Cana would tell him his clothes were missing. Natsu burst in and saw Gray sulking in the corner. "Hey! Ice head, you're clothes are missing." Natsu yelled. The ice mage glared at him.

"Natsu I'm not in the mood, and you don't think I know that already from Cana repeatedly telling me." Gray yelled back, getting up. Natsu grinned; Gray was really pissed off today. Well so be it, he wanted to fight with him anyway.

"C'mon and fight me already, unless your too puny to fight me." Natsu taunted.

That really set Gray off. Gray flipped the table over and stalked over towards Natsu. "Natsu you're really getting on my nerves, so if you don't want to die you'd better stop pissing me off." Gray warned.

Natsu grinned. "Oh yeah you dumb ass well I think I'll stay right here." He yelled smashing his head up against Gray's. Gray pushed back.

"Flame head."

"Ice freak."

"Fire sucker."

"Oh yeah! Well at least I don't strip to my underwear every few seconds."

"Well at least I don't hang around with a talking blue cat."

"Don't talk about Happy that way, you jerk!" Natsu warned flames erupting around his fist.

"I'll talk about him anyway I want." Gray said, getting ready to freeze his ass off.

"Well at least I know that my dad is still alive and I don't have a brother that hates me and a mum that turned to ice like your heart!" Natsu screamed.

Gray blinked, taking in what Natsu just said. He smashed Natsu in the face and ran off, tears forming in his eyes.

"That was really cold Natsu." Lucy said, crossing her arms and leaned against a pole.

"Shut up Lucy." Natsu said, before punching a nearby pole.

Erza came up behind him. "Natsu! How dare you talk about Ur that in front of Gray!" She yelled. Natsu froze on the spot, his slowly turning towards the now pissed off Erza.

"I'm so sorry Erza." He said, on his hands and knees instantly in front of Erza's feet, bowing.

"You shouldn't be telling me that, go tell Gray that." She yelled pointing towards the door.

"Yes ma'am." He said, before running off.

"Poor Gray… I've never seen him so sad before." Mirajane said.

Natsu ran through town trying to find Gray. He knew he shouldn't have said that and pissed him off so much. He found Gray by the river, skipping rocks along the river. He saw Gray get angry and freezes the rock and watches it fall into the water. He wandered down over to Gray as the ice mage sat down and sat down next to him. "I'm so sorry about what I said before Gray." Natsu said, looking at the water. Gray didn't say anything. "Gray are you even listening?" He asked. When Gray didn't answer he got annoyed. "Fine be that way." He said and walked back to the guild.

Gray sighed as more tears rolled down his cheeks. "I miss you Ur." He said, sniffing and tried not to cry too loudly. He used his magic to make a small replica of Ur.

Natsu arrived back at the guild and Erza gave him the death stare. "Natsu why isn't Gray with you?" She questioned.

"I tried to say sorry but he wouldn't say anything." He said, crossing his arms.

"Go back there and try it again." She yelled. "Or else." Natsu ran away when he saw her face and went back to the river. He saw Gray stand up and throw something in the water. The water from the impact splashed onto his chest.

"Gray I'm sorry." Natsu tried again walking over to him. Gray turned to face him, tears still rolling down his face and his eyes a little red. Gray slapped him and looked away. Natsu put his hand to his cheek and looked at Gray, his cheeks a light pink. "I guess I deserved that." Natsu grumbled. His gaze wandered down Gray's face to his chest. Natsu blushed and looked away, biting his lip. He never noticed how hot Gray actually was until now.

"Idiot." Natsu heard Gray mutter. Natsu looked back to see Gray staring at him, the blush on his cheeks darkening. Natsu couldn't resist the sexy man standing in front of him any longer. He stepped closer to Gray and closed the space between their lips. Natsu pulled back as both of their blushes darken. They both sit down and discuss their feelings. "Natsu I really like you." Gray said, looking down.

"I like you too." Natsu said, before kissing Gray again


End file.
